


一段电影引发的字母

by daomo7



Category: Blow（2001）
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 最初写于2013年
Relationships: George Jung/Pablo
Kudos: 1





	一段电影引发的字母

**Author's Note:**

> 最初写于2013年

标题：一段电影引发的字母  
作者：道莫小七  
电影：《大毒枭》  
配对：柏布路/乔治·荣格  
等级：NC-17  
免责声明：不是我的错……  
注：介于我被这部片子虐得不想再看第二遍，所以我记不清这是电影第几部分时发生的事了。我只能说，这完全是由电影中某几个细节引发的字母

“那么，我们来谈谈迭戈的麻烦。他偷车，坐牢，给了我很多不便。那50公斤几乎又闯了祸。——我不喜欢麻烦。”

是啊我也不喜欢，这个混蛋迭戈。我刻意忘记脑子里刚闪过的那个男人被爆头的画面，斟酌着措辞：“是啊对，没错，我很明白，老板。但……迭戈是我的搭档。没有他我不会谈判，没有他我就没法交易，肯定不会交易。”

那个头子——柏布路，我记得是这名字——扬了扬眉毛：“你肯定？”

“我肯定。”我点头。

柏布路一脸故作的恍然，伸出食指在我脸上晃了晃，念了句我听不懂的外国话。

说实话我很讨厌那种笑。几乎每次我被男人这么笑过，都不会发生什么好事。

上一回，就有个家伙把一把枪塞进了我嘴里。值得庆幸的是那真的是把字面意思上的枪，并且，没走火。

我恍神之余，那男人已经拍着我的肩搂着我离开：“来吧，我们先不谈这个，我们兜风去。我们还有很多事要谈，不是么？”

\-----------------------------------------------

“来点儿这个。”

我没法说不：“哦，好吧。”

我把那小撮白粉吸完后，捏了捏鼻梁：“好吧，让我们说回迭戈。”我眨了眨有些迷糊的眼睛，“我们都知道，他，呃，和你有些小过节。”

柏布路又晃晃手指，纠正我：“不，不是什么‘小’过节。”

“是，我明白。”我吸口气，扯了扯领口，让自己能呼吸顺畅些，“但迭戈是我的朋友，我的兄弟。这样吧，我们来做个交易，他欠你的，我愿意替他还。怎么样？”我尽量露出一个自然些的微笑。

柏布路摸了摸胡子，无声地打量着我。

我忍受着那种阴冷的目光，任他打量，依旧努力微笑着。那种像蛇似的目光，蜿蜒爬行在我的皮肤上，即使隔着衣服，我也能感到那种毛骨悚然的不适感。

“但是你能偿还给我些什么呢？”最后他开口问。

我装作无意地伸出舌飞快舔了下上唇，并抿了一下，让我的嘴唇看起来能湿润些。

“在我能力范围之内。所有，都可以。”

我很长时间没笑得这么贱过了。

柏布路又用那种让我讨厌的微笑打量着我。

“你开始让我怀疑。”他说。

他突然凑到我耳边耳语，湿湿的热气喷洒在我的耳朵里。

“小子，迭戈是你男友吗？”

我呛了一下。

“哦、不，我们只是普通朋友，当然。”

他伸出一条胳膊，几乎将我揽在他怀里，手沿着我的脊梁骨往下抚过：“这么说你后面还没被用过了？”

那种熟悉的温热粗糙的触感像一道电流，让我全身一激灵。我的意识开始模糊。或许是药劲儿上来了。

“事实上、也不是。”

我听见他笑了下，并咕哝了句外语，听着有点像坏孩子之类的。

“还想再来点K么？”柏布路的双手开始来回摸着我的腰。

见鬼，我不是这意思，我只是想用嘴……哦好吧。我在那双手碾过我的敏感处时颤抖着吐出一串喘息。算了。

“迭戈……”我自己都快分不清我在说什么了。

“让我们待会儿再谈他的问题。现在，跟我来，孩子。”

————————————————————————————

乔治仰躺在床上，焦距因药效而涣散，视野里的一切在他的眼中全在一格格地顺时针旋转着。

身上的衣服被悉数解开褪去。当赤裸温热的身体贴上那冰凉的床单时乔治本能地蜷起两条长腿，然而下一秒就被人抓住脚踝扯回来，并且双腿被分开。

“不……”乔治咕哝着，手腕被压在头部两侧让他无法挣脱，只能偏过头努力扭动身子躲避身上男人的舔舐。如此近的距离那种毛发的触感让他痒得厉害。

Everything Fuck sucks；It's not what Fuck I had in mind；It's not what Fuck I hoped for；That leaves Fuck a lot to be desired……

每个字母都在他的脑子里旋转着，却弄不清具体含义。

迷迷糊糊中他被翻过身去，被摆成跪在床上的姿势。一种熟悉的感觉掠过他的全身。

他不需要被告知如何做，他的潜意识会控制他的身体。

于是当被男人进入时，他只是攥紧了掌心里的床单，指甲几乎都隔着那层布料扎进了肉里。额头紧紧抵在握起的拳头上，乔治用力抿着唇，不去反抗。

一切都会过去的。很快就会。

然而男人似乎不满意他的反应，那双掐着他的腰以固定住他的手又加重了几分力道，足以留下青紫的印子。这让乔治痛得哆嗦了一下，呻吟的喘息脱口而出。

Everything is Fucked Fuck Everything……

胸口随着喘息和身后的冲撞剧烈起伏着，金色的长发因汗水而黏在脸侧、脊背上，掌心的床单被揉成一团，汗湿的额头磨蹭着同样湿滑的手背，口水顺着呻吟时半张的唇角流下。

他感觉不到多少疼痛，这似乎要感谢那种……好吧管那玩意儿叫什么呢。他也不觉得有什么屈辱的，他曾为了钱什么都做过，更何况这次能保住他朋友的命。哦对了顺带还有他的命。他没觉得这有什么不值的。

他只祈祷能让这一切快点过去。

他得找点什么能分心的东西。他一节节地捏着手指想。

迭戈……迭戈……

又是一下撞击。

迭他妈的戈。乔治咬着牙迷迷糊糊地想，这次你欠我的人情欠大发了。

或许是药效的原因，他觉得自己的意识被分成了两半。一半意识仍跪在床上，另一半的意识飘了起来，悬在半空，低头俯视着看着自己在男人身下被操得像个廉价的婊子。

God Fuck Jesus，让这一切快点过去吧。

直到男人在他体内高潮，宣告这酷刑结束。乔治终于腿一软，彻底瘫在床上。


End file.
